Talk:BioShock Game Options
Massive Update This page hasn't been updated in a really long time and is in need of a major fix. The Playstation 3 title screen is completely different than that of the PC or 360 versions, and there should be information on survivor difficulty (like how much damage enemies do, how much enemies have, etc.) Does anyone know where I can find that information? Ant423 17:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 : Ok so I started the game on Survivor. The first Thuggish Splicer encountered took 12 wrench swings to take down. 12! Since every wrench hit does 20 damage, that means the guy had about 240 health (or at least, somewhere between 221-240). It also takes him only 6 hits to kill me. But I don't know how much health I have by default, or how many hits it takes to kill on normal mode, so I can't estimate the damage increase. Help? I'm afraid to start a Normal mode game and risk screwing up getting the platinum. =P Clicketyclick 14:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could play the game. I actually uninstalled it from my PS3 to make space in my hardrive for Bioshock 2, and I'm not willing to sit through the 15-minute installation process again. In terms of how much health you have and how much damage splicers, look for a pattern; i.e. if they do 150% damage in hard, then maybe on survivor, it's 200%? Of course, that would be an estimation rather than a fact. Maybe there is someway to get in touch with the developpers in order to get the necessary information? Also, I'll probably fix up the title screen section, since, like I stated, the PS3 title screen is different (There are the challenge rooms and the "Sea of Dreams" trailer). Good job with the health info, though. Ant423 19:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 : Ok so I estimated the Bouncer's health based on pattern like you said. I'm not sure yet what to do about damage. I don't know about that loot thing being scarce. I still tend to find quite a bit. I can't tell if it's less than on Hard difficulty. I think maybe a bit less? But it's not like almost every body has nothing on it. Pretty much every body has something on it. The most noticeable difference is in fighting Big Daddies. It takes so much to put them down, and I've even taken to catching their explosives and tossing them back. Shotguns are no longer one-hit kills either. I want my chemical thrower and electric gel back! Clicketyclick 23:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I remember constantly running out of FAKS and rarely having enough money to buy more. Most bodies do have loot, it's just the amount that changes. Plus, the survivor slogan is "Every bullet counts" which implies a certain level of scarcity. Ant423 23:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 : Well so far I've had trouble picking up all the FAKS and bandages thrown at me and have had to leave some behind (at least until after the big daddy fights!) though I do run a bit low on EVE (usually sitting at about 4). I've also run out of room for ammo too. I had the same experience on Hard difficulty. And I've got a ton of money. I keep having to run to vending machines to buy something to make more room. I'm not saying I'm better at playing than you. I just scrounge like a demon. =P Clicketyclick 23:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: wow for the first time ever, I just saw an enemy do a somersault. Ok I think we can rest assured that you are correct when you say they're more agile in Survivor mode! Clicketyclick 23:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) NINJA SPLICER?!?!? That should be a new type... Little sister7364 01:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Little sister7364